


New experiences.

by L_friggason28



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_friggason28/pseuds/L_friggason28
Summary: Louise has just arrived in London to start a new chapter in life at her new job but once she meets Tom, can her past allow her to be happy or will it bring back the ghosts of her past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first time writing with this style so please comment your opinions and I shall try stay concise with my work!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Normally, I’m quite an observant person, constantly glancing around my environment to make sure I am not walking into oncoming traffic or about to run into someone; which at my walking pace would quite literally be like running into someone but I don’t usually have to look at the buildings or general surroundings while walking around my home town because I know it like the back of my hand. 

However, this is not my home town, this is London; approximately a five-hour drive from the comfort of Yorkshire. 

I recently just moved into London so I could work in my new job so this meant I had to become aware of the buildings and the tube stations rather than the people so it’s no surprise really when I bump into a stranger’s chest with enough force to literally knock me onto my back so I’m staring at the sky.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so so sorry!” A very deep very masculine voice boomed from above me but due to the fact I was on my back, my eyes were still struggling to adjust to the sun so all I could see was a blinding whiteness.

“Darling? Can you hear me? Here grab hold of my hand and I’ll help you up.” Next thing I knew I was very aware of a very firm hand gripping my left hand so I gripped back and was quite literally hauled up to my feet with what seemed like very minimal effort.

As soon as I stood straight, I could see the man. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, Black jeans with sunglasses on which completely covered his eyes along with a flat cap. But it didn’t last for long because as soon as I was completely straight, my knee made a extremely gruesome popping sound sending me back to the floor along with a blood curdling scream. 

“JESUS! Is there anything I can do? An ambulance Perhaps?” The strangers voice sounded full of concern but I could exactly tell which angle he was stood because I was far too focused on crying and holding my leg to hear. 

“P… Please can you c… call them and I sh… should be fine. Th… Thank-you”

“Sure darling but I’m coming along with you. You need someone and it’s partially my fault your in this awkward predicament in the first place.”  
I heard his voice call for an ambulance and gave them the address, however all I could think about is the fact I had only just moved here and I was being rushed with a complete stranger.  
Not what I wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lousie is in the hospital and eventually realises the stranger is Tom, but she is conflicted about it.

My trip to the hospital was far from normal. However, if you find going to the hospital normal then you might need to stay clear of me.  
It’s not that I don’t like going the hospital, I’m always in one due to my condition but going to the hospital with a complete stranger wasn’t my most ideal opinion. And yes, the man was still a stranger because even though he was in the ambulance with me, I ended up passing out from the amount of pain radiating around my knee.

So, the first thing I saw when I came around in hospital was my right knee elevated and strapped up, I glanced around the room trying to observe a way to call someone; possibly a nurse but as my eyes landed on the door I was hit with the sight of Mr strangers back so I cleared my throat trying to get his attention.

“Ahem, hey. Man, I bumped into this morning! Can you please get me some wa...” the rest of my sentence was left in the middle of the room because Mr stranger had turned around to look directly at me. Normally I’m ok with strangers looking at me because it was a major part of my job! But this wasn’t just a stranger, it was Tom Hiddleston and all of a sudden I had the massive urge to run and hide like the person I am.

“Hey, girl I bumped into today. Ehehe. It’s good to see you awake finally! Is there anything I can get you? Maybe call your family? Water?” I wasn’t actually quite sure if he was speaking any words to me because the only thing I was hearing was white noise all because I was mesmerised by his Icey blue eyes staring into my dark ocean blue ones.  
It wasn’t until I realised his facial expression had gone from amused to concerned by my staring that I still hadn’t spoken.

“mmm sorry, did you say something? I’m really sorry but I didn’t realise it was you I bumped into this morning! I thought it was just some random guy but not someone as important as you! Why are you here with someone like me?” 

Tom walked over to the chair at the side of my bed and his face had gone from concerned back to amused then dropped to upset through my rambling. “Yeah. I asked if you wanted me to call your family or if you wanted some water.” 

I was quite happy he had forgotten about the last bit I had said because I knew it would end with me blurting something I wasn’t ready to. So, for now I was just going to answer his questions, well the ones I knew I could. “umm, could I have a glass of water please? And as for family, that might be a bit difficult. They all moved abroad so it’s just me.”

Tom stood up and walked out of the room probably in search of water, so I took the opportunity to flop back in my bed and just think through everything that had happened before today. I was born in 1985 in a British army barrack, moved to Bradford in 1995 (10 years old) then I moved to Aberywsyth university to study my degree in animal behaviour in 2004 (19 years old), then it was to Bristol to work in the zoo (2007), took the giant leap across to san Diego in 2010 and now London. However, along the way I lost my best friend to cancer, I was beaten and abused by my ex-boyfriend my mum and dad moved to Australia when I moved to Aberywsyth and took my brother and now I was in a city alone.   
All of a sudden, I was hit with the realisation that even if the hospital rang my family, they wouldn’t come so I truly was alone.

“Hey, umm the nurse gave me a jug of water and she said she would be in to see you in a minute.” I had forgotten tom was here for a moment so I quickly tried to dry my tears and put on the brave face. 

“Thank you Mr Hiddleston. You didn’t have to. You can go home if you want?” I reached over for the water but Tom stopped me and did it for me while glancing at me, his eyes showing concern.

“listen, you can call me Tom. What’s your name? can’t keep calling you ‘girl who bumped into me’. I’m going to stick around for a bit to make sure you’re ok then I’ll pop home. Are you ok?” 

“My name is Louise Wiltshaw. I just realised that I’m actually alone. Everything They said would happen has.” With this I flew my hands to my face as I started to cry, all I felt the bed dip and toms hand was on mine like when he helped me up only this time much softer. “It’s going to be ok Louise. I’m going to stick around and help you out. If you would let me, I’d like to get to know you.”

I really did want to let tom in and help me but I was so scared about my past interfering with a possibly friendship. What do I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late guys! I've been extremely busy with university stuff and my college course.  
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a Kudos or comment what you think!
> 
> K

By the time I had finished crying, Tom was still sat there with his thumb gently grazing over my knuckles in a calming motion. I really wanted to have a friend like tom, I mean, why wouldn’t you? He was handsome, helpful and so far, he seemed so kind and gentle but it wasn’t tom I was worried about, it was my ex-boyfriend coming back to finish what he started.

So, I looked up at him and pulled my hands free from his grasp. “Tom, I would love for you to be my friend but I’m so scared! I don’t want to become friends for you to discover my nasty past, I couldn’t bear to lose another friend.” Throughout the whole time of me saying this, I had looked down at his hand and felt the tears welling up

“Louise, why don’t we take this one step at a time? I will give you my phone number, you can phone or text if you need to talk or want to meet up for a coffee. You’re staying in London, right?” 

For a moment, I actually contemplated running away like I normally do when something gets a little hard for me to bear however, I decided I could trust tom. I mean it’s not every day a world-famous actor goes to the hospital with you, stays there and offers you comfort when its most needed. So, I looked up at him and saw his eyes were filled with concern but also trust (which is something I haven’t seen in a long time). “umm, yeah ok, I’m staying in a little flat in surrey. Thank you for doing this for me tom, it’s not often I have someone care for me and to be honest it looks like you actually do care.” I reached over for my phone which the hospital staff had left on my bedside table and gave it to tom. 

“Ahh surrey, that isn’t that far away from my home anyway. Listen I’m free tomorrow, if the hospital give you the all clear do you fancy going for a coffee or maybe some lunch and we could get to know each other?” while he was doing this he was inputting his phone number into my phone.  
“yeah sure! I start work hopefully next week so I have plenty of time. Actually, would you be able to show me the best way around London? It’s been a while since I’ve lived here and I don’t really know my way around.” I was still terrified that my ex would come down here and reveal my dark and twisted past but at the moment I was going to enjoy life. Well try to.

“Louise, I would love to be your tour guide. Where are you working anyway? I mean you know what I do but I don’t know about you” while he was saying this he was looking directly at me with the loveliest heart-warming smile you could ever imagine.

“Oh, I’m a primate and large mammal keeper at London zoo. Been doing it for some time now. And yes, I am well aware of your job, it was actually your work that helped me through some stuff but that’s a story for another time.” WHAT?! Why did I nearly blurt that out?! 

Just before tom could speak, a nurse followed by a doctor came in. “miss Wiltshaw. My name is doctor Pine and I’ve just had a look at your scans, fortunate there is no dislocation or breaks so it looks like it’s just locked out of place. Does this happen often as I can see from your records that you have been admitted to hospital a lot in the past for this. I can also see you have suffered from several broken bones a couple of month ago. Mind if I check and ask you how? It’s not recorded”

I could feel tom’s eyes on me and suddenly felt very aware of what was about to happen. NOT GOOD!

“yeah. Tom, do you mind stepping out for this please? It’s quite personal”

“okay. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Need to make some phone calls anyway.” Tom got up and the doctors walked over to my bed and started asking some questions. 

“so, miss Wiltshaw. Can you tell me how you got these breaks? From what I can see there’s three broken ribs, a broken cheek bone, fractured skull and breaks in your tibia, fibula and ulna.” 

“I was in an abusive relationship for six years and all those came from when I told him I was moving to san Diego. He hit my face twice then pushed me down the stairs and kicked me. Then he left me for dead. My roommate found me.” Well it was out, I didn’t want tom to find out yet. 

“Right and is the gentleman outside aware of it?”

“No and I wish it to remain that way for now please?”

“Will do. Any way your knee looks fine so we can let you out know. I’ll let your friend in.”

“Thanks.”

Once they left, tom came back in all smiles and it just made me cry. “Louise, what’s wrong?”

“Well, I might as well tell you now but I understand if you don’t want to talk after this.  
I was in an extremely abusive relationship. I mean it didn't start that way, we met when I was working in bristol and we had laugh you know but then after a few years I told him I was taking a job in San diego and he attacked me. If it wasn't for my roommate I would be dead and then we broke up. I moved for my job but he came and found me and threatened that if I came back to England he'd find me and finish what he started. He always told me I would be a mess up, a nothing and I've proven him right. I’m sorry I'm so so sorry.” As soon as I started talking i couldn't stop and instantly knew I went too far. 

I couldn’t see toms face as I had my head buried in my hands but I heard the door slam shut.  
I had blown it already and I’d only known him a while. Now I had no one


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!
> 
> Firstly I am so sorry how late this update is, I just got carried away with life. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, It's set in Tom's P.O.V for a change.  
> Let me know what you think and if you want to see anything in particular :)
> 
> K

Tom's P.O.V

I sat there and listened to Louise as she explained her reasoning as to why she wanted me to leave the room, at first, I couldn’t really make out what she was saying as she was in crying with sobs that shook her whole body but by the time she finished explaining it; I could make out that she was in an abusive relationship and every fibre in my being instantly wanted to find this guy and hit him for making someone I’ve known for less than a day cry like that.

I knew staying in the hospital in the mood I was wouldn’t do her or myself any justice so I did the only thing I could think of and left. Unfortunalty the door closed behind me with a resounding thud but at this moment in time I couldn’t particularly care whether the door slammed or not. I headed for the hospital exit and made my way to the only place that clears my head and that is St James park.

Once I got there I sat on the hill which has good views of all central London, I tried to think of anything to take my mind off what I had happened today. Not only did I bump into someone but I caused her to get rushed to hospital, then she revealed she is alone with no one to care for her then to top it all off she revealed to me that she has been attacked and threatened. Normally all these signs would be a red light warning me to stay away but for some reason I felt compelled to protect this Louise and get to know her better. I generally wanted to be her friend, a friend that just left her in the hospital alone and crying…

“well, shit.” I pushed my hands through my hair in a frustrated manor. “I’m such an idiot, UGH!!” 

After sitting there for a good few hours just trying to calm down I decided it’s best to go back home seeing as Louise has probably already been discharged and sent home. 

However, while I was on the tube home I felt my pocket vibrate alerting me of a message. I reached my hand inside and retrieved my phone to see I had a text from an unknown number.

“Hi Tom, It’s Louise from the hospital. Just thought I would text to first all say thank you for occupying me to the hospital this morning, it really meant a lot to have you there; secondly, I would like to say I’m sorry for blurting my sob story to you earlier. You didn’t have to sit there and listen and now I can see that I have disgusted you, which I completely understand. I can barely look at myself most days too. Thank you again for coming and offering to show me around London however, that won’t be necessary. I’ll find my own way.  
I would say see you around but I highly doubt that.  
Good luck with any future projects,  
Louise.”

I couldn’t believe the words I was reading, she felt like I hated her that I was disgusted with her. I immediately tried to ring the number but it no one answered. I had royally messed up and there was only one way to fix it.

I had to find her and apologise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys but I don't have good WIFI at university
> 
> hope you enjoy and please let me know if you want anything changing

Louise’s P.O.V

It has almost been five months since I last saw Tom and part of me is torn on weather this is a good thing or a bad thing. Part of me almost wants him to walk into my work and spot me and just say something even if it is “Hi” but another part of me (possibly a bigger part of me) wants him to stay hidden and busy with his work so that neither of us have to deal with the awkward silences and awkward stares.

  
I mean let’s face is we didn’t exactly depart on even grounds now did we? I told him about my abusive past and he decided that his life is better off without some stupid mess like me (and I’m completely fine with that because if I had any chance I would leave my life too but I love my job.)

  
So enough of my inner monologue, my normal Monday morning is supposed to consist of an six o’clock start (which remained the same for today) then I would normally go around the African mammal section then head over to the exotic insects section; do some educational talks and then depending on the rota I’ll either be home by eight o’clock or ten o’clock but like I said this is not my normal typical Monday as I have been put down for a family tour of the zoo (which is fine because sometimes people do them.) but what I didn’t expect to see what the one and only Tom Hiddleston stood on the other side of the barrier with another woman and a child.

  
“Hello, welcome to London city zoo. My name is Louise and I’m going to be your tour guide for the day, is there a specific section you would like to visit first? Or should we just work our way around?” during the very annoying scripted text I kept my gaze on the woman and child as I was reluctant to look at Tom.

“Can we wook at mokweys?” A tiny voice announced, I glanced down at a young girl around the age of four, so I knelt down to her level so I could reply to her.

“Of course, we can sweetie.”

My day carried on pretty much the same, no eye contact between me and tom and very little conversation with the woman who I can only presume is the little girl’s mother and being dragged around by said girl.

“Thank you for visiting London zoo, I’m going to leave you here so you can explore on your own if you wish to see some animals again.” With this I left Tom and the family there so I could carry on my duties.

Toms P.O.V

“Tom, are you listening to me?” I drew my eyes off the retreating back of Louise to look at Sarah and my niece.

“mm, yeah I am listening. Sorry.”

“Listen if you’re that desperate to follow her then, why don’t you?”

“It’s not that easy Sarah, we haven’t spoken in months and that’s all my fault. She told me something deeply personal and I left the room without doing anything to comfort her. I can’t exactly go up to her now.”

“Oh, for god’s sake tom, just go up to her!” My sister decided to encourage me by giving me a push at my back which led me to stumble and fall into Louise.

Louise’s P.O.V.

While I was stood by the exit of the shop I felt someone bump into me “Omfp!”

“I am so sorry!” as soon as I heard the man speak, I instantly wanted to walk away and back into my office. This wasn’t anything that I needed today.

“Tom, I need to go back to work, sorry I can’t talk.” I instantly tried to walk away from him but I couldn’t as a hand shot out and gripped my elbow which made me instantly stiffen up in fear.

“Please Louise, just let me explain. I’m sorry for everything that I did but please just let me have five minutes of your time.” I could hear the desperation and could feel the plead coming off him.

The decision on what to do was down to me and I had two options.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> I’m so sorry for leaving this so long but uni has been extremely stressful and now they decided to block this off their WiFi! 
> 
> So updates are going to be a bit slow but please let me know how this chapter goes and if you want any changes!!

Both Louise and Tom just stood there staring at each other, Louise had a look of contemplation on her face while Tom stood there with looks of desperation. After what seemed like hours of silence Louise spoke up.

“I’ll give you five minutes to talk and explain but not here, I still have to finish work but come around to mine after and you can explain then ok?”   
Louise could instantly see the relief shine across Tom’s face.

“OH god, yes that’s fine thank you so much Louise. What time do you finish work?” Tom managed to get his words out without sounding too hopefully for this to work (at least he hoped)  
Louise just looked at Tom and gave him a weak smile at how he was acting 

“I finish at six so give me about an hour to get home then come around about seven-thirty if you’d like?”

“Ok, I have to go back with my sister now but I’ll see you tonight Louise.” Tom waved then began to head in the direction of his sister and niece.

Louise’s P.O.V:   
Once Tom went back with his sister, I headed off back to work hoping the rest of the day would come slowly so I didn’t have to face the lies I was going to be fed by Tom.  
However, that wasn’t the case because by the time I had finished the rest of the tours and fed and cleaned the animals it was already six o’clock which meant I only had an hour to go home and get a shower before his royal highness arrives. The entire time I was on the tube heading home I kept thinking about what tom could possibly have to say that wouldn’t either hurt me or want me to push him away and at this moment in time I didn’t really know which one I wanted to do, I didn’t know what was best for everyone.  
The first thing I did when I got home was kick my shoes off and sat on the sofa with my cat dwelling about the day; why did I say that he could come around to chat today, I had such a busy day at work and kind of want to sleep. Well that is what must have happened because a loud knocking sound shocked me from my short slumber. I looked down at my cat to see him staring back at me almost like he was upset at the door (Which was quite comical).

I gently pick up my cat and place him back down on the seat I just vacated only to realise I’m still wearing my work clothes, I decided just to leave it (what’s the worst that can happen?). I opened the door to see Tom smiling down at me.  
“Hi, excuse my clothes I sort of feel asleep but you can come in if you like?” I turned around and headed back into the living room to try and hide any evidence of the fact I was just asleep on the sofa

“Umm, so this is a nice place you’ve got for yourself” I could easily hear the awkward tones hidden in Toms voice but decided to let it slip.

“Yeah, you know zoo keepers pay? This is the best I could afford on it. Especially for London. So sorry if it’s a bit of a mess.” I was quickly rushing around the house hiding any mess and occasionally getting in my cats’ way. 

“soo, umm what did you want to talk about?” I managed to say quickly without trying to sound so panicked because let’s face the facts here, I had a man in my house who I opened up to and he left me. I didn’t really feel prepared for what was going to come out of his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay again

Tom’s P:O:V:

The whole time I was walking to Louise’s house, I was constantly debating what I was actually going to say to her when I got there however, what I wasn’t expecting was that her to open the door still wearing her work clothes. Instantly I started panicking, thinking that she had only just got back and I didn’t give her any time to relax or even get a bath!

“Hi, excuse my clothes I sort of feel asleep but you can come in if you like?” as soon as she said that, I could relax a touch because I hadn’t interrupted anything important. 

As I walked into her house, I could get a homely vibe, the house was small and ever so slightly cluttered but not in a way that came across as a unorganised mess, while I was glancing around the house, I couldn’t help but notice that there wasn’t any photos hanging on the walls or anything that resembled family which made me feel an ache in my heart for her. Then my eyes landed on what I presumed to be her cat as he or she just sat there staring at me. 

“Umm, so this is a nice place you’ve got yourself.” Jesus Christ tom, why say something like that! I could hear all my inner thoughts screaming at me to keep my mouth shut! But I couldn’t, I needed to say something just to stop her from rushing around the house like an absolute mad person.

“oh yeah, this is the only thing I can afford on a zoo keeper pay you know? Especially in London.” I tried not to but I instantly felt sad for her, she’s trying her best and working a tiring job for not very good pay apparently.

“soo, what did you want to talk about?” I could hear from her voice how nervous she was to have me there in her home especially after the way we last spoke to each other so I can see why she was sacred of this situation. 

“so, the last time we properly spoke, you told me all about your problems you had in the past with your ex-boyfriend and the way I reacted wasn’t what you needed in that situation, you needed someone to be supportive and I didn’t give you that, instead I ran and left the hospital. Which in the grand scheme of things wasn’t the way I should have reacted to what you had told me but I felt like it was the best thing for us because Louise, if I stayed in that room I couldn’t be held accountable for my actions and I knew that wasn’t the thing you needed at that specific moment in time so for that I am so sorry.” 

I tried pleading my case with her but I could see on her face that she was having an inner battle with herself on whether to believe me or not. 

“Listen Tom, I understand all your reasons for not wanting to stay in the hospital room with me, I would have done the same if I was in your position but that doesn’t explain why you went nearly six months without even trying to phone or text me. Where’s the explanation for that?” Louise said to me.

“I know and for that I am even more sorry. I would blame it on being busy traveling at stuff but you are not a stupid woman so I’m not even going to insult you by lying, but to be honest with you I just didn’t have the courage to talk to you. I wouldn’t think you would want to talk to me to be quite frank.” 

“I would have appreciated the thought though Tom, I spent the first few months just wondering what was happening, you said you wanted to be my friend then left me in the dark. If you want to fix that then you are going to have to make it up to me big style.” I could hear the humour in her voice so I could tell that she had started to believe me. 

“I wouldn’t mind that hehe, dinner perhaps?” 

“I would be delighted, just let me know when and I will check work dates” as she said this she had a bright smile on her face.

After we had the conversation, we sat and spoke about how things have been for us with work then I left so I could let her have an early night before work. As I was walking back to my room I couldn’t stop thinking about where I was going to take her out for the date. I was just happy to be able to fix where I went wrong


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal, having a bit of a brain fart with this at the moment.
> 
> Please let me know if you want anything adding

It had been a week since mine and Tom’s conversation but due to both of our busy jobs we have had very little time to talk to each other in person. We both sent each other texts and tried to get the odd phone call in but most of the time it was just to say hi.

What I didn’t expect to find when I came home from work was a bunch of flowers sitting on my front door step along with a card, so being the thoughtful person I am, I took the vase into my apartment along with the card to see how sent them. 

“Dearest Louise,  
I am sorry for the lack of conversations recently but as you know both our lives seem a little hectic at the moment, however this does not stop me from thinking of possibly taking you out as an apology.   
If you are free this coming Saturday, would you like to go to dinner with me? Say 8pm?   
Tom”

I couldn’t stop smiling as Looked down at his smart and eloquent handwriting, Tom would be the only person I know who can still be apologising for the last few months and it honestly made me feel happy at the fact this person who I barely knew was trying so hard to make things up to me when everyone who has been in my life just leaves when things get tough; but Tom was still here after everything I said to him.

I decided to ring him.   
“Hello?”

“Hi, Tom. It’s Louise, I got your flowers which are lovely by the way.”

“I’m glad they got to you safely and that you enjoy them.”

“Hhe, so anyway, in regards to the meal. 8 is fine for me as I actually have this Saturday off.”

“Oh great! Right well, I’m just about to go off for rehearsals but I shall see you at 8!.”

“Good luck! See you soon.” 

“Bye!”

Once me and Tom hung up, I felt like I could go to bed happy.


End file.
